Worded By A Wounded Heart
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: A few bits of 2x5. From friendship to romance, they've been through it all. Rated because I'm a paranoid author.


A 2x5 mini snippet thing. Just bits of stories, prompted by words randomly chosen from the dictionary by me. There just wasn't enough AbbyHoagie Fanfiction out there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Zip. Zilch.

**

* * *

Accuracy**

He would never understand why she needed to be right, while she'd never understand what the big deal about being on target was.

**Adventurous**

Her bravery paradoxically made Hoagie fear for Abby's life.

**Balance**

Sometimes, a girl just needed to fall, even if it was just to see if he would stand her back up.

**Bronze**

Coming in last place was humiliating until she gave him that congratulatory kiss.

**Captain**

Abby really hated it when someone other than Hoagie was flying.

**Celebrate**

He cried as she blew out the candles.

**Desert**

Forget what Moonbase said, Numbah Five was not about to leave him behind!

**Durable**

They were as tough as their hats suggested.

**Elbow Room**

"Dang it Hoagie! Abby said 'Move over' and she meant it!"

**Extreme**

He'd never seen her take a joke that badly.

**Fall**

"You fell." "Don't judge me."

**Fiery**

Hoagie rubbed the bump on his head, thanking whoever that Abby wasn't as mean as Kuki when she was angry.

**Genie**

"Abby's wish is your command? Abby wishes you'd knock it off."

**Guilty**

Perhaps it was the fact that he looked like a kicked puppy that kept Numbah Five from killing him.

**Horizon**

She was the only reason Hoagie didn't fly off into the skyline.

**Huddle**

Part of her cursed herself for not bringing a coat, while another part didn't mind him sharing his bomber jacket.

**Image**

"You're only fat if you think you are. Abby don't see anything wrong with you."

**Ice**

Her hands were freezing, so he held them in his own, choosing to ignore her glare, but not her blush.

**Jigsaw**

He was one puzzle that she could not figure out; She wasn't aware of the missing piece.

**Juggle**

"How do you even keep up with your life?!"

**Knight**

Oddly, he liked the backwards idea that she was his savior and he was the princess.

**Knot**

Something tightened in his chest whenever Abby smiled at him.

**Lean**

He never asked why she'd chosen to collapse on him rather than someone who could actually help.

**Lecture**

It was worth the hour long nag-fest on "proper use of time" to see the look on her face.

**Main Squeeze**

After walking in to find his wife covered in orange juice, Hoagie really couldn't resist the horrible pun, even if it would earn him a hat-slap.

**Make-up**

He laughed when she wore cosmetics simply because he needed an excuse as to why his face was red.

**Note**

Abby wasn't a hopeless romantic, but Hoagie sure was.

**Night Owl**

The problem was that they were too busy worrying about the other to sleep.

**Obsession**

Her candy cravings worried him a little.

**Old-Fashioned**

"Okay, you're a good old-fashioned lover boy! Now stop singing that song 'fore Abby pounds ya!"

**Patter**

"Abby told ya to stop singing that song!"

**Personal**

When the Delightfuls insulted his weight, Hoagie didn't see why Abby was offended.

**Queen**

"That's it! Abby's taking your CDs!"

**Quarrel**

Only they could have started off fighting and ended up kissing.

**Rage**

He almost felt bad for the bullies that had been tormenting him before she stepped in. Almost.

**Reception**

"Lemme put my luggage down _before_ you hug me to death next time, kay?"

**Sardine**

"Seriously. Move. Over."

**Sauce**

His cooking nearly made up for forgetting the alfredo.

**Tangible**

There were times when he really wasn't sure if she was real.

**Tension**

"This is kinda awkward, huh?"

**Unicorn**

She loved the fact that he believed in the tooth fairy.

**Unknown**

A teenage Abby didn't know why she smiled every time she saw or heard an airplane.

**Void**

He somehow always managed to pull her out of the black hole of her mind.

**Vulture**

She stayed by his side throughout that wretched coma until he woke up, confused and scared.

**Wait**

She tapped her fingers on the armrest, searching out the window for his flight.

**Wit**

She knew he possessed a brain, but Abby wished that he'd stop using it only for arguing.

**Yawn**

It was only after he heard Abby's jaw crack did Hoagie realize that he should stop talking.

**Yesterday**

Hoagie had no idea why he both loved and feared the color red.

**Zipper**

Soon, they both realized that Cree was a touchy subject and never spoke of her in each other's presence.

**Zest**

He could not remember the word to describe her, but for some reason, he thought of soap.

* * *

Some bad, some good, some don't make sense. Want to tell me which are which? Then you should review.


End file.
